An Unexpected Kiss
by Freemouse
Summary: ONE SHOT Soul's at a party, watching Maka swirl on the dance-floor, when Black Star tricks him into confessing himself to her. Only Soul's cool way of confessing is slightly unorthodoxe and leads on to something, entirely unexpected ... LEMON ! SxM, please R&R !


**I'm currently working on my other Soul and Maka fic ( When Australia baits Britain) but I'm getting a bit stuck so here's a s****mall lemony one-shot to keep me going and get the inspiration back ^^ Hope you enjoy it ! =) (I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters !)**

* * *

The party was in full swing, speakers blaring out music. Most people were dancing or staring at Kidd, Liz and Patty "dancing" in the most exotic of ways. Soul was sat on a sofa, holding a glass of … he didn't know he didn't know what exactly but the taste was good and it made him happy, which was all he wanted. He was busy watching Maka, who was on the dance-floor with Tsubaki, having the time of her life.

"She is so cool," he whispered to himself. She'd put on a cute red and white mini-skirt, that flapped up and down as she twirled, not really hiding anything, and a matching bustier top that hid her lack of breasts _She's stunning, _thought Soul, dreamily. Black Star plopped down besides Soul and pushed him.

"Quit staring at her and ask her out, dummy. It'll be GREAT !" He prophesised loudly.

"Shut up !" Said Soul, putting a hand over Black Star's mouth.

"Bfou haaare u gug meh greg hee !"

"What ?"

"I said," repeated Black Star, freeing himself. "How dare you gag the great me ! And if you won't ask her out, I'll get Kidd to do it !" He got to his feet determinedly.

"Heh ? Wha – No ! Sit back down, she's mine !" Growled Soul.

"Then prove it," said Black Star simply. Soul looked at him for a few seconds before standing up and squaring his shoulders.

"You watch me Black Star, I'm going to show you just how cool a real man can be !" He walked towards Maka, easily avoiding the other dancers. When he reached her he grabbed her arm, catching her attention.

"Oi, Maka ! Come with me a sec !" He shouted over the music.

"What ?" She shouted back.

"I said, come with me !" Maka nodded, understanding, and foolowed him out of the crowd and into a nearby corridor. _Not the coolest of places_, he thought, _but it'll have to do._ He looked at Maka and kissed her. No talk, no awkward looks just the soft kiss he'd been dying to give her for months. She jumped slightly at the touch but immediately returned the kiss, egging Soul on. He darted his tongue forward, licking her lips, asking if he could enter. She gladly let him in and he explored her mouth with his tongue before teasing hers. She tasted of rum and something sweet. Maka linked her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, deepening the kiss. Suddenly the door they were resting on gave way and they crashed onto the floor of a plain bed-room, Soul falling on all fours on top of Maka. They rested a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"How long ?" asked Maka.

"Since the beginning," he replied. She smiled.

"You know Soul, that was really cool."

What else would you expect of me ? I take care of my meister in the coolest ways possible ! Speaking of which, he added slyly, "It seems a bit of a shame to be in a bed-room and not have a bit of fun …" Maka responded by grabbing soul's collar, pulling him towards her and kissing him furiously. Soul dived into the kiss before standing up, closing the door and picking Maka up, bridal style. He laid her on the bed, climbed on top of her and started to kiss her again harshly, bruising her lips. His hands grabbled at her clothes, stripping her while Maka did the same to him. Soon they were in underwear, panting and admiring each other's bodies, amazed.

"You're gorgeous," he purred before dipping his head into her neck and sucking roughly on the skin, creating a hickey. She moaned and dug her nails into his back. His hands pressed onto her breasts, teasing them through the fabric, making her moan louder and louder. He unclasped her bra and latched his mouth onto her perked nipple, rolling it between his teeth while pinching the right one gently. She squirmed beneath him, a knot building up in her stomach, her breathing erratic. She slipped Soul's bowers off, freeing his erection, eyes widening at the size. He distracted her by trailing butterfly kisses along her stomach. His mouth reached her pants and he pulled them down with his teeth. She blushed, feeling herself exposed to his gaze. Soul gently bent down and Maka gasped, feeling his tongue lick his way up her inner thighs. She grasped her as Soul laid a hand on her pussy and teased her swollen nub with his fingers, making her cry out in pleasure. He slid his tongue into her opening, twirling it around her wet folds before delving in deeper. She writhed in his grasp, pleasure coursing through the body.

"Soul," she panted. "Please, please just get inside me !" He grinned against her body and continued his ministrations. Maka cried out, her body trembling uncontrollably. Just as she was going to cum, Soul stopped, leaving her frustrated and unsatisfied. He climbed back on top of her and looked into her eyes.

"This is going to hurt ok ? But I promise you that it'll get better, just trust me." Maka nodded, too consumed with pleasure to think about backing out. Still looking into her eyes, Soul steadied himself and thrust in. Maka clenched her eyes in pain as Soul waited for her to get used to the feeling. A few moments later she opened her eyes again and nodded her head. He thrust in again, going quicker and quicker as he saw Maka relax and moan in pleasure. She arched her back as he speeded up, creating a delicious friction between their two bodies that would soon send them over the edge. Soul grunted as he pounded Maka into the bed, muscles tense, pleasure building up inside. As his movements became erratic Maka gripped his back, scratching it as she climaxed, clenching around his shaft, hot waves of heaven rushing through. A few seconds later Soul followed her, riding out his orgasm in a couple of frantic thrusts. , collapsing on top of her exhausted.

They remained that way, silent, astounded at what they'd done and felt.

"That was the coolest thing ever" declared Soul. Maka nodded as he rolled off, taking her into his arms.

The door flew open and they threw the covers over themselves as Tsubaki and Black Star walked in, half-undressed, kissing furiously. Tsubaki froze, her eyes wide. Black Star turned around to see the cause and froze as well, losing his usual demeanour.

"We err … just err …" stuttered Tsubaki hurriedly backing out, dragging Black Star, who seemed to have given leave to his senses, with her. As she closed the door behind them, Soul and Maka exploded out laughing, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"They weren't expecting that !" chocked Maka. "Though the whole party probably knows about us now" she added.

"Don't worry, it just saves us the trouble of telling everyone" Soul pointed out. And still chuckling they dressed, both decided to go home on the bike and have some more fun.


End file.
